Help Me Live Again
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Itachi felt no emotions after his brother died, letting himself become a whore since he no longer cared about anything anymore; but what happens when the brute that's been watching him for weeks finally makes a move and may give him a reason to move on. Rated M: YAOI, LEMON, depression


_Numb. _

_Anesthetized. _

_Unfeeling. _

_Dead._

This is how he felt to anything and everything, especially sex.

The albino finally threw a wad of cash on his cum covered face before he left the room with a smug grin, boasting to his impatient colleague, "He was a good fuck! You sure you don't want to have a go Kakuzu?"

Said man merely grunted, "I'm not paying for a filthy whore, no matter how attractive they are." The behemoth trudged out of the whorehouse, his companion chasing after him with several curses when the raven decided to get up with difficulty.

This customer was particularly more brutal than the rest, gripping his hips so hard it left ugly bruises which he'll surely be lectured from.

His body was to stay flawless and beautiful, attract the many customers to have a pleasurable time with…but only when they're concerned…..not him.

He winced from the sharp stings to his ass before getting into the shower; thankful it was closing time and he could rest.

The raven wished he could escape; anything was better than this but ever since his beloved little brother died…..there was no point.

He let the men bring him to this disgusting place, not resisting when he was molested and violated even though he got paid and was in desperate need of it; but his boss took at least half his earnings for keeping him there.

* * *

He scrubbed himself clean to get the odor of sperm and sweat off him, limping to his room before collapsing on his small bed.

No expression at all crossing his frail countenance, nothing but a solemn look. There was no more smiling, laughing, anything…nothing at all.

He wished he was dead so he could at least be reunited with his younger sibling, but on his deathbed he promised he wouldn't end his life to ease his brother's mind.

Now he wished he didn't so it could all be over.

*By the next morning, the usual came.

He ate breakfast alone before following the other whores like himself to the main entrance so walking passengers could see the goods.

No matter what he did to seem invisible….someone always chose him to be their little fuck toy.

He glanced up when a large shadow loomed over him, instantly recognizing it as the same behemoth of a man he's seen many times before.

The man was large and muscular, not an ounce of fat on his body except rippling muscles. His skin was an oddly washed out blue color, his hair was even blue, and his eyes were black and beady; the small black tattoos under his eyes resembled gills and made him look even more like a shark.

The raven couldn't figure out why this man always stopped by, for the past few weeks he did but never came inside. He just stared straight at him with a saddened expression, but also with a hint of want gleaming in those dark eyes.

He never stayed more than a few minutes because the guards always chased off any who just came to stare and not spend the money they crave.

"Uchiha! You got a customer!"

* * *

He sighed and stood up slowly, glancing back at the shark again before leaving. He arched a brow at the sight of his customer, a young man about his age with long blonde hair tied into a half ponytail.

The blonde led him inside their assigned room before brutally tearing his kimono apart, acting like a wild animal in heat just like the albino from the day before.

His mind and body became a total blank, a defense mechanism until it was all over. Many the customers hated it and struck him to see some sort of reaction but they never got what they wanted.

The raven just gave and received what they wanted until they were through. He bowed politely to the blonde when it was over, another wad of cash being thrown at his feet as he put his kimono back on; hissing from the newly acquired bites on his shoulders.

He gave the owner half as always, putting the rest into his secret hidden stash in his room before going back out where the others were.

This time he began combing his silky black hair to fix the mess the blonde made, he didn't like his hair to be knotted up and ruffled so always made sure to keep it combed and washed properly.

No sooner had he fixed his tresses he was called out again….and so soon too. As he trudged to his assigned room glumly, he actually showed a hint of surprise to see the shark inside.

After all these weeks of just watching him….he finally came inside.

He gestured for the raven to sit, which he did, but meekly stared at his hands after a few minutes since the brute made no move to touch him yet.

He asked softly, "Do you wish me to make the first move?" The shark smirked, "I rather you didn't do something you obviously don't want to do."

* * *

The raven furrowed his brows but shrugged absentmindedly, "If you say so sir." After a few more minutes of silence the brute asked, "What's your name?" "Itachi."

"It's a pleasure, my name is Kisame." He repeated the name in his head and rather liked the sound of it before nodding, "Nice to meet you…..officially."

Kisame chuckled at his bold response, "I know this is awkward seeing me actually coming in here after these few weeks since you without a doubt seen me." "Yes, I noticed."

The man was blunt, "I just wasn't sure how to approach someone as beautiful as you and ask why you look so sad all the time."

Itachi frowned but said nothing, the man shifting closer with a sympathetic expression, "Don't get me wrong, I don't think less of you for being in a place like this."

"It's not that sir….my reasons are personal why I'm melancholy." The brute sat next to him and murmured, "Anything I can do to help?"

"No, there's nothing anyone can do." His voice was down to a mere whisper but he sighed and crawled onto the brute's lap, straddling it and leaning in to kiss the man but he stopped him.

Kisame just cupped his chin and spoke gently, "As much as I would enjoy being intimate with you, I rather you not be forced into it without feeling pleasure too."

Itachi's expression never changed even though in his mind he wondered why this man was so concerned about him….why did he care what he felt?

"I apologize Kisame, but they won't allow anyone just to come in and talk. They come by every now and then to make sure."

The brute nodded in understanding and warily kissed the soft lips, molding them gently and with such care it made the raven shake.

* * *

He never received a gentle kiss before; it was always violent and bruising if he ever did. Closing his eyes he met the tender kisses, gripping the man's shirt as the large hands caressed his back and hips.

His mouth parted to get some needed air, the brute poking the tip of his tongue against his; enticing him to participate which the raven timidly did.

This was unusual for Itachi; he never had a choice but this man was asking permission since he first touched him with silent gestures.

Kisame groaned a bit as he held the back of the raven's neck, pulling him closer to deepen the smoldering kiss until his hands gently tugged the soft material from the lean smooth skin he wanted to touch more of.

Everything seemed to be perfect; the raven was actually flushed with need and want just as he was, finally showing a sign of emotion which he longed to see.

He leaned forward as Itachi clung to his neck, letting him guide him backwards onto the soft rug before removing the kimono completely.

Kisame finally disengaged the kiss so he could take off his shirt, undoing his trousers as he took in the sight of the lovely man before him.

The lean taut body was sculpted perfectly, smooth flawless skin aside from the bruises and bite marks, the silky midnight black hair, elegant countenance, and the large ebony eyes were beyond entrancing.

Gorgeous. That's what Itachi was.

The brute smirked and motioned for the raven to get onto his knees, the smaller man arching a brow curiously before doing so with a blush; the shark wanted to pleasure the raven just as much as he would him.

Itachi didn't know what was wrong with him, he felt odd; for once he had a painfully hard erection, his body was shaking with anticipation, his breathing was hard.

* * *

He was feeling something after all this time….need….want….desire….and Kisame was the one to awaken these almost long forgotten emotions.

He gasped when he felt the hot tongue lick around his abused entrance, taking great care to be gentle and yet…..tease him before gliding inside.

The raven moaned softly, once more surprised he let out such a sound, but was beginning to enjoy this sensation; the brute was stretching him with that hot tongue and not being rough.

He felt like coming right there but Kisame stopped, gently turning him over onto his back before placing the tip of his large erection against his entrance before tenderly gliding his length inside.

Itachi hissed from the intrusion and the brute actually stopped, leaning down to kiss the trembling lips affectionately before the raven gave him the nod, wrapping his arms around the bulky neck and nuzzling it.

The shark pushed the rest in easily enough, but still being careful as to not hurt him anymore than he was.

Kisame began thrusting slowly, sucking the crook of the pale neck and causing a soft gasp; relishing the noises Itachi began to make once he found his sacred spot.

The raven was at a loss for words, the sensations were too overwhelming; he could only focus on this man…this man who made him feel something…..something wonderful.

Their bodies rocked back and forth in perfect sync, gradually growing faster as they were reaching the point of no return.

Kisame growled under his breath and kissed the lovely lips, growling even louder when he released; the raven arched his back just before with a muffled cry of pleasure.

* * *

The two writhed in bliss until the effects wore off, the raven feeling at peace for the first time after the loss of his brother.

The brute smirked at the serene expression, caressing his face before whispering, "Come away with me."

The dark orbs looked into the other pair, but frowned, "I can't Kisame; they won't let me leave." "You didn't sign anything did you?" "No. I refused."

"Then there you go, I did research on this place and they _have_ to have a contract with their whores to be able to keep them. Don't stay here any longer Itachi."

The raven sighed and murmured sadly, "I don't have anything to live for so why leave?" The brute frowned and held the raven against his chest, "Can you make an exception for me?"

Itachi looked up at the man and asked, "Why? Why do you care so much about me? You hardly even know me."

Kisame smirked, "I know you're all alone and hurting….I know only too well how that feels and as for why I care; I just do."

Within the few minutes of silence and the loving embrace, the raven smiled at him warmly and kissed the shark's cheek.

"Ok."

*After Itachi got his stash of money he headed out of that filthy place with Kisame, the owner couldn't stop them as per the law but that was just a plus.

The raven followed the shark to his home far away in another town, promising Itachi he wouldn't force him into anything and more importantly…

To help him live again.

**FINISH!**

**Just a one shot story I had in mind so can't wait for reviews XD**


End file.
